


Better, Now

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: AU, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little help from someone that's been with him all along, Depth Charge finally finds true freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better, Now

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm not entirely sure where this came from to be honest... It just kinda happened.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

Things were better this way…

Really, they were.

He needed this…this freedom... This clarity of his processor that he hadn’t known existed in so, so long.

He’d never known a point where he wasn’t always weighted with his need for revenge, his desire for justice… It consumed him. It became him.

Depth Charge had hunted for so long, so very long. Never quitting. Never ceasing the chase. Just tracking, seething, boiling, seeking.

Never stopping.

It became second nature to him so quickly. His rage defined him. His actions were never his own. A force beyond his own will propelled him, making him drive to tear apart what had taken from him.

His spark called for mech-fluid. Yearned to feel sparks extinguish in his servo.

He’d sequestered it somewhere deep in his spark, where only one could see it, could drink it in and _become_ it.

He’d seen what he could be, there on Omicron.

And it scared him.

Something so selfish, depraved, and wicked.

Something vile and corrupt.

Something Depth Charge had been holding in for so very long that it burned at the edges of his processor every Pit-damned _day_.

 _Evil_.

And finally, _finally_ …! he became it.

Became what he’d held in for so long, that thing growling and snarling in the cage of his mind and waiting for him to finally snap. He needed anything and everything that would give him solace from this torment he had encased himself in and this _hate_ , this foul stench of violence and murder and death…

It ate at those Pit-spawned morals, those ideals of the Maximal programming he’d come to disgust so much.

It tore it all out.

All those little rules and protocols and do’s and don’ts and needs and wants that were never his to begin with… That which stifled him, made him nauseas and cramped and just too foreign to his own being…

And all the sparking and fizzing of snapped wires and broken innards that spilled forth and marred his frame vaguely reminded him of the small flying creature he’s seen on this planet, bursting from its chrysalis chamber and into the sweet serenity of freedom, the same freedom he’d yearned, _needed_ for so long…!

It coursed through his frame, his circuits, cleansing his very core.

_Finally…!_

Clarity, at last, and he surrendered his frame to the sweet, encompassing lull of indulgence and desire and everything he’d been so wary of releasing…

“That’s it, old friend…let yourself _go_ …”

It arced and he took it all in, the pain and the irony and the misery surrounding him…letting it rip, letting it claw at his spark until all Depth Charge could do was feel and X, _his_ X, was uniting them and singing to the great skies above, “We’re one now, old friend! We’re complete!” and completion feels so beautiful when it’s pistoning in and out, making you burn like fire and crave more, more, _more_! because _he_ , _X_ , was exactly what he’d needed to claw his way out of that filthy grave he’d dug himself into.

Because just when he’d felt hopeless and cornered and just worn down, he showed him what he really was… He showed him what he could be…

What _they_ could be…

He gave him a way out and Primus help him, he took it! and _out_ shouldn’t feel this good, this addictive and delicious, and X shouldn’t be so pure and so perfect…

But he was! and _it_ , _them, everything_ was all just so beautiful! Beautiful like the pleasure racing through him,  making him better, stronger, and he was clamping down hard, keeping his solace, his other, within him as flood after flood of nirvana filled him to the brim and threatened to spill out and onto the divine embodiment of his love and desire that took him from his nightmare and gave him new life…!

_Don’t leave, never leave me…!_

 “ _I love you!_ ”

The rapture finally encompasses him, snapping the final vestiges of his former self and he clings tightly to his savior, like if he were to let go he’d be dropped back into that slagging Pit and he couldn’t, not when he’s finally felt everything he had been hiding from…!

But X’s servos are on him, soothing and assuring him, and that rough voice is whispering into his audials, “You’re here love, you’re finally here… We’ll be so good…” and he’s letting the larger mech cradle him and lead him into some eternal exaltation he never knew he could experience…

And finally…

He’s free.

 

-end-


End file.
